Drake "The Mage"
This article is about the character in ''The Haunted. For the voice actor, see RejectedShotgun.'' "Drake" is a young man who is half enderman and half human. He has the power to teleport and preform magic along with the ability of seeing visions that will help him out or have meaning in the future. Since he was young, Drake was always haunted by Herobrine alongside with his friend, Armen. However after the events of The Haunting 1 -3, Armen turned into Armenbrine, bringing havoc and chaos to the world. Drake being the Main Protagonist of The Haunted will stop at nothing to get Armen back. History The following is the History of Drake Early Life Before Herobrine began stalking him and Armen, Drake met Armen sometime during his childhood. The circumstances to which this happened are unknown, however, it's possible that they met in the small town of Rubyshire. Somewhere down the line, Armen and Drake choose to live together after an unknown event, During that time. Arrival at The House of Herobrine At the possible age of 16, Drake was getting haunted by Herobrine along with his childhood friend Armen. This began possibly months after Armen along with his family bought the House of Herobrine to live in. For some unknown reason (possibly Herobrine) Armen's family disappeared, including Collin, leaving Armen alone in the house until Drake came along. Once Drake moved in they both suffered countless nights getting haunted by herobrine & its mobs. Adventures The Haunting: Minecraft Movie Drake wakes up from a slumber and walks into Armen's room asking him if he can make him a midnight snack. They entered the kitchen and did as what they planned. They finished their meals, talked, and went back to sleep. However, they awoke when they heard Zombie's knocking in their front door. Drake and Armen left the room and checked to see if it was indeed Zombies. It was. Drake and Armen went back to their room door and realized it was blocked by Wooden Planks. Time passed and Armen broke the wooden planks, grabbed his sword, and killed all the mobs that entered the home. Once he protected Drake, they feel asleep leading into the second night Drake waited anxiously for Armen's arrival from a library that was not far from their home. Armen mentioned he found a book that contained information of Herobrine. Armen read the book out loud, telling drake bits of information about a man named Collin who turned into Herobrine. Drake interrupted Armen because he heard an "intruder" breaking into their home. (Not Done Yet) One night they decided to enter their basement after hearing a door open and close multiple times. Drake and Armen entered the Basement thinking there was someone down there. Armen advised Drake that he will get the tools to dig up a hole that may be the entry way to help the possible trapped man. Drake and Armen successfully survived three nights and managed to find the 3 sacred diamonds, until they both plunged into the void. Post The Haunting: Minecraft Movie ---- After Drake fell into the void, he appeared inside a cabin in a jungle, with wooden plank sign on the wall. The Wooden planks had signs and writing on them, talking about a man. He was reunited with Armen and together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the middle of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and defeated Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterwards, Drake was taken to Herobrine's castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, where Herobrine game him a choice: either he dies and Armen has eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose eternal suffering for himself. 1 BP After an undisclosed amount of time after making his desision, Drake and Armen walking on a bridge that heads to a small town named Ruby Shire. Drake stops walking and looks around with confusion. Not remembering anything that happened to him during the events of The Haunting: Second Life nor The Haunting: Minecraft Movie, he turns around to Armen, asking him where they were and how did they get there. Armen responded," I have no idea." and Drake returned a comment saying," It doesn't matter." Both continuing their unknown journey, Drake continues to question where they are. As they walk around, Drake got a glimpse of Herobrine on top of a building. Drake got closer to him and experienced a severe headache ( Herobrine Headache ), and then got in a total blackness. Drake woke up in a Nether Brick Cage and needed to find a way out, besides a dark tunnel. After finding Armen, Not having any choice, they enter it and see an eye block that teleports them to an Arctic Shelter. After waking up from a coma once again, They find themselves in an Arctic Base. Both not knowing who or what is in the base, they decide to search out the base until they run into an Arctic Base Employee who is later introduces as Grayson. As time passed, Drake discusses with Grayson how he possibly could be haunted by the herobrine also. Drake then leaved the base along with Team Haunting, and go through multiple obsticles until they make it to the portal. Year 0 *Year 0 takes place when Team Haunting, enters the Portal Drake along with Armen find themselves in the abandon city of Iron Port. As they walk along the abandon city, they reunite with Grayson. They reunit and decide to enter the city of Iron Mere. The group explore the city, and find a library. They learn more about Iron Mere, but then get chased by Herbrine until they rechh the House of Notch. They group read a book of prophecy that amazes Drake. They head to the Imperial Forge, where Drake remarks that he feels much better after entering the forge. The other's agree and the begin to craft the sword. Before they can leave Drake warns that should be careful, and they head to Herobrine's "underground castle". Herobrine attacks them and the hide. Drake shouts that they need to get close to Herobrine if they want to kill him. The group counter-attacks, but it's still not enough. Then Armen tackles Herobrine and sends the both of them over the edge. Drake and Grayson try to grab a hold of Armen but it's to late. Drake stands there looking at the lava, still hoping Armen's alive. Grayson tell's him that he has Armens helmet, in which Drake replies that he's sure that Armen hit Herobrine with their firery sword. The two escape and set up camp. Drake later on ask's for Armen's helmet and tells Grayson that he wants to part ways. Wishing each other good luck, Drake then heads off to the jungle. 1 AP After the events of The Haunting: Legend of The Herobine, Drake split up with Grayson and the two went their separate ways. During their lonely separate years, Drake was traveling the world to find a new way of life, only to realize that Herobrine and Armen merged during the falling of Herobrine. As years went by, Drake has been on the search for survivors and people to help him defeat Armenbrine, but failed only to see destroyed civilizations. 4 AP After Armen sacrificed his life to protect him and Grayson, Drake started exploring the Badlands. A few months later, in his exploration, he discovered that Armen was alive, but had merged with Herobrine. Two years before the Haunted, he used a spell, and removed some of Herobrine's influence, but ended up storing it within himself; as a result, his eye turned white. 2 years later, Drake is now on the search for survivors from the destruction caused by "Armenbrine", and is attempting to save Armen though any means possible. After those 4 Years, Drake and Grayson reunited once again and began their own quest together in search for the Red Keep. After a few days of the reunited, more likely weeks, Drake got injured and had to stay in The House of Herobrine with the company of Grayson. (Not Done Yet) Personality Despite himself living his life in fear, Drake is idealistic, Smart, and Powerful. He is also a thinker, always in alarm, but hopeful. Drake is generally full of kindness, but gives up quickly when he is in face of his fears. Even though he is considered Anti-Social, Drake is still loving and friendly after some time is spent with him. Drake is not as high level of fighting in combats nor battles like Grayson or Armen, but is the usual thinker & helper of figuring out ways to escape or solve a situation. He is also mature & fully grown of age, but lets his fears take control of him, which might attributed to his past. Despite all of his personalities, he is still respectful & deferential. Abilities Magical Abilities There are numerous magical abilities which Drake is known to have. These include lucid dreaming, teleporting, and telekinesis. Due to these magical abilities, he has earned himself the title of "The Mage". In The Haunted: Drake, Episode 1 - "Reunion" , Drake demonstrated Grayson his newest ability of Ender Teleportation. He can smoothly teleport anywhere close, near, high, and low, as long as it is view able. It is uncertain if he is the only half human & half enderman with the similar ability, but it may be possible. It is shown that he has closely mastered the ability. In some episodes & Haunting Movies Drake has experienced many dreams with either Herobrine or Armenbrine. In some of the dreams, Drake knows he is dreaming, yet he still can control what he wants to see (Besides Herorbine/Armenbrine). In the recent episodes, Drake hasn't been seen Lucid Dreaming, but can be highly possible in future episodes. In The Haunted: Drake Episode 5 - "Memories", after Armenbrine & The Empire Assassin attack Drake and Grayson. Drake shows of a new ability known as telekinesis on The Empire Assassin, in order to save Grayson from a close death. Drake hasn't used the ability since, but he may possibly use it in future episode. In The Haunted: Drake Episode 9 - "The Hunt", after seeing a Nightmare, Drake pulls out three talismans: one for lowering earth, one for raising earth and a talisman of water who's ability is unknown. Later on he pulled out a talisman of telekinesis which allowed him to fling any life form into the air which due to fall damage killed them when they landed on the ground. It has not been determined if he will use these talismans in the future, but it is possible. Appearance Drake was not seen in any of the first three Haunting movies, however it is assumed that in these movies he looked exactly the same as he does now, just with a pupil in his white eye. In the Haunted, Drake wore a light blue shirt and dark blue pants, both stained black in some placed because of his Enderman half. Half his face is also stained this color, and he has one purple, Enderman eye and one pure white eye. Relationships Main Article: Drake's Relationships Episode Appearances The Haunted Season 1: Drake * Season 1; Episode 1 - Reunion * Season 1; Episode 2 - Journey to the Red Keep * Season 1; Episode 3 - Witnesses * Season 1; Episode 4 - Time * Season 1; Episode 5 - Memories * Season 1; Episode 6 - Sunken Treasure * Season 1; Episode 6.5 - Campfire * Season 1; Episode 7 - Catacombs * Season 1; Episode 8 - Catacombs Part 2 * Season 1; Episode 9 - The Hunt Alive or Dead Alive or Dead ? "'''Alive"''' Trivia Played by RejectedShotgun